


All His

by tendereverie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Marking, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendereverie/pseuds/tendereverie
Summary: You had your eyes on him from day one, little did you know, Iwaizumi was building up to this moment exactly.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 90





	All His

You were nowhere near conscious when the bed shifted beside you, causing you to fall further into the pillow. With a small incoherent murmur, you buried your face deeper into the pillows, grabbing another to cuddle against and cocooning in the warmth of the blanket to make up for sudden the loss of heat.

Somewhere in the room, someone chuckled in a raspy voice. 

You didn’t register what words left the stranger’s voice, far too busy falling back asleep.

“Hopeless…” 

You heard but said nothing in response.

The bedsheets smelt so good, familiar, comforting, warm. The scent lulled you back to sleep.

The second time you were brought back to the world of the living was when the door to the bathroom closed.

You opened one eye and was blessed with a godly sight.

Toned torso, sculpted to perfection. 

Muscular arms crossed over a broad chest.

A prominent V-line leading something you knew gave you great pleasure, covered by a white towel.

Suddenly shaken awake from your peaceful slumber, your body instant responding and the memories of the previous night flooding your mind. 

“Finally awake?” the smirk on his face, the confidence radiating his body, the way his eyes captured yours. He knew exactly what you were thinking and something told you that you two were far from done.

You wondered, _‘Am I in a hurry somewhere today?’_

[♡]

It started with a small awkward smile.

You were in your first year of college – studying sports management – wide-eyed and amazed that you even landed the job. 

He was the athletic trainer for the Japanese volleyball representative team.

When you applied, it was kind of as a joke with between you and your friend, never thinking that you will actually get the call, but you did and everything felt like some kind of a prank. One interview after another and you passed them all. Suddenly you were getting pulled into a world you could have only dreamed about.

Iwaizumi Hajime gave you a once over with a scowl on his face – you later learned he did it a lot – and introduced himself. The first thing he told you was something you never expected.

“So Seijoh uses managers now? I always knew it was Shittykawa’s fault. We never had one.”

Your lips tugged higher and you laughed, this time a genuine smile on your lips.

It was hard not to know who he was talking about.

You knew Iwaizumi Hajime, not personally, but from the years’ book and some talks. He was one of the more memorable Aces of the team.

“Yeah, well, they also lacked actual leadership.” was your rely, complimenting and maybe sucking up a bit? Getting on Iwaizumi’s good side wouldn’t be such a bad thing, would it?

Your job was relatively simple.

You were there to support and internship under the current team’s manager while you studied sport’s management.

Your talks with the trainer would often be very professional. Sometimes when there was some time, you would both talk about the high-school you both went to and how you missed those days. Although, it wasn’t that long ago that you actually graduated.

Iwaizumi was someone who had a lot to give and you were someone who was more than happy to learn.

Awkward smiles and scowls suddenly became cheerful greetings and genuine concern to one another.

Something always lingered there, you could never tell, but something was still there whenever your eyes locked.

It was in the way his eyes lingered on you whenever you walked away.

It was in his eyes whenever your eyes met, a fire, something that made you quickly look away and scurry away, his laugh something in the background.

It was in the tone he used whenever he talked to you.

It was in his touch, accidental or intentional, something was always underneath those small gestures. Something unspoken and it left your skin tingling and senses overwhelmed.

It was in the way you found it challenging to breathe whenever Iwaizumi was close to you. It was his scent that made you want to moan. You forced yourself to hold your breath out of fear of drowning in him, in fear of letting your thoughts slip right past your lips and embarrass yourself.

Suddenly it was also in the way he spoke and approached you, always finding moments of when you had nowhere to run off to or anyone to hide behind. 

Suddenly he would invade your personal space, just enough to push your boundaries, not enough to make you flee but enough to leave you blushing and breathless. 

His scent invading your nose, the smell of aftershave, cologne, a hint of sweat, sometimes coffee or mint. Always warm, pleasant, inviting.

“Breath,” he would remind you, only to have you crumbling right in front of him while he simply asks you for a stupid paper.

You could barely remember the number of times his breath warmed your skin or the way his fingers would brush against your cheek when he got your hair out of your face. His touch would make your skin tingle in anticipation of the next meeting. Setting the hope that one day he would stop the games and tell you exactly what he was after.

Better be before you actually lose your mind.

You never knew that what he really needed was a bit of a wake-up call. 

It came in the form of a dress.

One which now laid discarded somewhere on the floor of the bedroom. You weren’t even sure where you were, but you were pretty sure it wasn’t your shitty apartment.

“Where do you think you are going dressed like that?”

The question caught you off guard and you stumbled on your high heels, only to be caught and pressed against a firm body.

“Are you fucking trying to break a leg?”

Arms against his chest, trying to somehow put some distance between your and Iwaizumi’s body, you looked up at the man that was holding you.

He was scowling again, displeased and annoyed at who knows what.

“Umm… out with friends for some drinks?” you replied bashfully.

“Drinks?” he asked, raising an angry eyebrow, “just say you are out for a fuck and I will happily provide you one.”

His arm that was placed securely only your waist glided down and his hand was groping your ass with a smirk. He knew! He knew you were his and there was just no way you would walk away. His free arm slowly slid up your side, thumb brushing right under your breast, sending shivers dancing across your skin—anticipation building. 

His lips were so close and yet so far, right out of reach, even as you were standing on your heels. Legs wobbly just from being pressed against this man. The promise he spoke just moments ago was what kept you in your place. 

Waiting.

Anticipating.

Who knew that Iwaizumi Hajime was such a tease?

His lips crushed against yours as he brought your head closer and closed the gap between you.

His kiss was hungry, yet controlled, providing you with just a taste of the restrained hunger he held back. You knew it won’t last long. Fighting him was a worthless mission. The thought didn’t even cross your mind. You were desperate and this desperation was a direct result of his actions across months. Always close yet not close enough. Providing you with promises he never saw through. 

All building up and preparing for this moment where he would steal away whatever breath you had left and breakthrough whatever defenses that on any typical day, you might have put against him.

He left you defenseless and open for his attack, ready to surrender everything you were for his pleasure and taking.

His kiss was dominating, tongue invading, exploring, tasting and scoping whatever you could provide. You helplessly allowed him to corner you against the wall, clutching into the cursed shirt in hopes to get something more and holding into whatever control you had.

You could only pull him closer, though.

Arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, fingers entangled in his spiky hair, massaging his scalp and pulling on his hair. He groaned into the kiss and hissed. Breaking only for a moment as he sucked on your tongue and caught your lower lips between his, allowing you a second or two of air before he dived right back.

You moaned against him and somehow, he managed to press your bodies ever closer. His erection pressing against you, hard muscle, that only made you even more aching for him. He pushed against you and you whimpered helplessly against him.

When he finally pulled back, he delivered one last punishment upon your abused lips, biting your bottom lip playfully.

However, his mouth was not idle and soon, he slowly descended down your jawline and neck, leaving a hot trail of burning kisses until he found that sport which elicited the sweetest and most wanton sound he had ever hard.

Hit bit you without remorse or second thought, sucking, licking and attacking the spot. If you still had any bone in your body holding you upright, it was gone, leaving you helpless in his arms.

“Mine,” he finally whispered right into your ear, abusing yet another part of you as he nibbled and pulled on your earlobe.

“Still want those drinks?”

The question was irrelevant and cruel because he knew the answer and he knew he had you to his disposal. 

It took you a few moments to collect whatever ability you still had to come up with whatever coherent reply you had.

“I think I am already drunk,” you reply unwittily. You knew you would curse the stupid words that left your lips.

“Than maybe I should be a gentleman and take you somewhere you could sleep it off,” he smirked.

You knew that whatever he had planned had nothing even remotely related to being a gentleman.

[♡]

You came to believe that maybe Iwaizumi Hajime was some kind of a beverage or drug because you could not recall how and when you got to where you were now. You only came to your senses when your back hit the soft bedsheets and by now, you were both already naked.

He gave you little time to enjoy the perfect view of his god-like body before he was right on top of you. Providing you with something so much better. The feeling of his body against yours. The tense skin stretching over the tight muscles, you could not stop touching, pinching, grabbing, caressing and scratching. He responded with husky laughing, growls and groans.

It was nothing compared to the way he abused your body.

You were sure that your lips were swollen and bruised, but whenever he came back for another kiss to steal whatever air you greedily stored in your lungs, you did nothing but willingly surrender it to him.

There was already a sore spot on your neck, but he kept kissing and sucking on it as if he was trying to make sure his branding on your skin would never fade.

There were probably a few other marks on your body, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care, not when it felt so fucking good to had any part of him against you. On you.

Iwaizumi was leaving burning paths on your skin. His mouth setting your body on fire as he made his way down. Playful hands groping, kneading and massaging your breasts, playing with your sensitive nipples, as he sucked on the skin beneath your left breast and descending down.

Your voice was slowly going hoarse from the lewd sounds that were leaving your mouth. The room filled with your desperate crying, praises and his name. His name was branded in your brain and all you could think was Hajime, Hajime, Hajime, Haji, H-Ha, Ahhh...

You weren’t even sure when you switched to his first name.

And then his mouth reached your core and all ability to even speak coherently left you.

Your fingers were buried in his hair and you weren’t even sure if you tried to pull or push him closer. You were acutely aware of his burning gaze on your skin. He was holding your thighs apart, grip so tight that you knew it would leave marks.

Having his mouth brought you into some kind of heaven you never knew before. The way he licked and sucked, his tongue punishing and caressing your clit and suddenly it was inside you as he lapped and sucked as if he was dehydrated for day and you were like some oasis in the middle of a fucking desert. 

Any other day you would have been ashamed of the cries that left your mouth when your orgasm washed over your body like a tsunami. It took him close to no time to bring your there as if he just knew every sacred and hidden spot in your body. For a moment, you wondered if he might have really been a god.

Especially at the sight of him stroking his cock while watching you descend from whatever heaven he sent you to. All you could do was smile like a Cheshire cat and spread open your legs to accommodate his body, itching to feeling him deep inside you.

He went in slow and oh so fucking deep, it left you gasping for air as your wall stretched and struggled to accommodate him. The question of stopping, though, never crossed your mind. No, you wanted him, all of him and he could ruin you. He would ruin sex for you because you doubted that after tonight any man could compare to him.

You would forever compare them to this god.

At that moment, you experienced the worst fear you ever had, along with the best pleasure you had ever felt.

What if it was just a one-time thing, something he needed to work out of his system?

How do you make this man a permanent part of your life?

These weren’t the words that left your mouth, though. All you could say was, “fuck, fuck, fuck, Hajime, you are so fucking deep inside me.” 

You were begging for more, harder, faster, deeper.

You were fine if he will just ruin and rearrange your guts. You were fine if you would just die from pleasure in his arms.

“Look at you, you are so fucking desperate for me to fuck your brain out, you are actually drooling and crying,” he whispered in your each when you arched against him. He never slowed down or stopped. He only complied with your wishes. 

His hot tongue brushed against your lips as he licked the drool and tears away.

Your legs locked in a death grip around him as you came, nails digging into his skin, eliciting curses and growls from the man above you.

“Fuck, you are going to be the death of me, I am going to ruin this pretty pussy and paint it white,” he pulled your arms off his neck and pinning them right above your head, holding them in one hand.

His thrusts became sharp and angled, precise and calculate as if he was trying to reach some goal and it took you close to no time to figure it. He was working to bring you to yet another orgasm while he warked to himself to the finish line.

With his free hand, he was already playing with your clit as if it was something he did every day for his pleasure. Manipulating it so skillfully that you had no choice but tighten around his cock in another mind-numbing orgasm. He was practically hammering your into the bed before he finally releases so deep inside you that you were sure no pill would be able to save your womb. 

The room was suddenly silent.

No bed banging against the wall, wood creaking against the floor, no cries moans, or groan—only the panting of the two of you.

You had no idea how he was still able to hold himself up. Unlike any other partner, Iwaizumi didn’t dare to fall on top of you. You wanted to keep watching him like that, towering over you. His body in full display, his cock still buried deep inside you.

You closed your eyes only for a moment and he was suddenly a different man.

His lips gentle against yours in what you could have described as the most romantic kiss you had ever experienced. There was a longing of a lover and despair of someone who was missing his second half. His rough lips dragged against yours, heavy and in need of some kind of reassurance.

“Was I too rough?” he suddenly asked when the kiss was broken.

He was still holding himself up, propped on one elbow, body pressing oh-so comfortably against yours. Just the right amount of pressure to make it pleasant and fulfilling. His free hand was stroking your side and caressing, thumb drawing circles against your hip where he finally settled.

“Mmm… no,” you managed to mutter, “I don’t think I was ever this happy after.” you murmured.

He chuckled, kissing the hickey he left on your neck.

You felt a movement, and suddenly you were fully awake and aware.

“D-don’t,” you blushed at your own words and actions, weakly wrapping your legs around his.

“No?” he raised a playful eyebrow and playfully thrust himself back inside you.

“I-” you could feel the burn of the blood rushing to your face and neck, “I don’t want to feel the emptiness a-after yet,” you explained, feeling like you could just die right here.

It wasn’t such a bad place to die, though.

In the arms of a sex god, Iwaizumi Hajime.

Maybe he already collected your soul.

“Don’t worry, I am not going anywhere,” he whispered as if reading your thoughts, “If I just wanted to fuck you and be over with it, I wouldn’t bother to waste months on building up for this moment. You are mine. Better get used to this.” his voice held a mix of huskiness and growl, so fucking deep, hot and arousing.

You moaned.

“Are we clear, princess? Or do I need to fuck it into your brain again?” he asked.

“I don’t think there was ever anyone more clear than you, but I won’t oppose another round,” you replied.

“Cheeky,” he bit your lip.

“You were the one who made me yours, get used to it.” you smiled and bit his lip in return.

[♡]

“Mmm… where are we?” you finally asked, your voice was low from the night before.

“My place,” Iwaizumi chuckled at the surprised expression on your face, “you didn’t think I would take the woman I intended to make mine anywhere else, did you?” he asks as he sat by your side and kissed the top of your head.

“You didn’t give me much room for thinking last night,” you replied. 

“That might be true.” he gave you a boyish grin that sent your heart racing, “hungry?”

“You cook?” your voice held too much surprise and delight for your own good.

“What kind of a man would I be if I couldn’t take care of my girl?” he asked, crossing his arms in a challenge.

“Just a tiny bit less perfect,” you replied with a bright smile.

He chuckled, ruffling your hair, “and I know just how perfect you think I am,” he whispered teasingly in your ear.

Iwaizumi was on his feet once more. Your eyes followed his body as he opened the closet and allowed the towel to drop. You felt mouth salivating at sight.

“Come here,” the request left your lips in a breathless request, “I think I know what I want for breakfast.” you elaborated when he turned his attention towards you.

Needless to say, Iwaizumi made sure to satiate your hunger.


End file.
